


Cold

by Onnoff



Series: Hakukai_1day [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Gen, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Kaito just wanted to mock Hakuba.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Hakukai_1day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626208
Comments: 22
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

He just wanted to mock Hakuba. That’s why he went to his house after a whole day without Hakuba at school.

Aoko had been texting in class more than usual, and by that he meant that Aoko had been texting the entire day. Frowning at her phone when it didn’t buzz with a response immediately. 

When she wasn’t frowning, she bit her lip and looked out the window with furrowed brows, as if she expected to find something outside. 

Kaito knew she was probably texting Hakuba, he knew they had each other’s LINE and texted regularly.

Kaito also knew that it was highly suspicious of Hakuba to be absent without informing the school ahead of time as he always did in the past. 

Kaito might have also flipped Aoko’s skirt and taunt her to chase him around class and even out of class for longer than usual. The more time she spent trying to catch him, the less she spent thinking about Hakuba.

But really, all he wanted to do was mock the blond detective, and that was why he climbed through the bedroom window of said detective. 

He wasn’t expecting to find the blond half covered by a blanket, as if he couldn’t decide if he was hot or cold, wheezing with every breath and sweating through his pajamas. Kaito might have stopped for longer than a few seconds to stare at the straight sight of a vulnerable looking Hakuba in front of him. 

Until Hakuba broke into an awful cough that sounded both like he was trying to throw up some glass shards while swallowing a glob of pudding. The blond coughed with his whole body, torso twitching while his legs drew itself up, curling in on himself. When Hakuba was done, he just... melted back into a floppy helpless shape of a person. Just like how Kaito found him. 

He couldn’t really explain what happened next. 

Hit with a straight urgh, he moved as if he was being compelled by something. Coming over to touch Hakuba’s forehead and hissing when he felt just how high the fever was. Sneaking down the stairs to get some ice, only to discover that the house was completely void of life, all except for him and Hakuba.

That explained why the school wasn't informed.

Part of him ~~worried~~ wondered if Hakuba had been bedridden for the entire day. 

The other part of him moved on autopilot, collecting ice into a bowl, filling it up with water, grabbing a small towel, then grabbing more, just in case. 

He didn’t undress or change Hakuba’s clothes... that would be weird for him to do. But he did wipe down his sweat with the iced water. He could tell from the relaxed expression on the blond’s face that Hakuba was already feeling better. 

He didn’t think about how the weight that had pressing down on him for the entire day seemed to have vanished completely as he looked at Hakuba's peaceful sleeping face. 

He did think about how his face felt a bit hot and wondered if he could get sick just from being in the presence of someone who’s sick. 

He couldn’t explain why he lingered and sat on the edge of Hakuba’s bed, watching down at the sleeping ~~beauty~~ blond.

It’s a good thing he won’t have to explain to anyone. 

Kaito reached over to brush Hakuba’s bangs aside. He tells himself that he was just checking the temperature. ‘It’s gone down,’ he thought, ‘that’s good.’

He didn’t think about how many times his eyes slid down to look at parted lips. It would be easier not to think about it if he wasn’t doing it, so he looked back up.

Golden amber eyes blinked blearily up at him.

“KID..?”

Hakuba tilted his head up, leaning against his hand. Eyes blinked close and mouth slightly open, letting out tired heavy breaths, like sighs. 

‘This is dangerous.’ 

He thought. 

‘I should leave.’

He turned to look at the window he climbed through. Then back to Hakuba, face flushed with a fever. He was breathing deeply again, having gone back to sleep. 

‘I’ve never seen him like this before.’

Kaito thought as he played with floppy blond bangs, soaked from sweat. 

As tempting as it was, he resisted the desire to stay. It was getting dark out, he had himself to take care of. 

He looked back at Hakuba again. 

There was a slight gentle smile on the blond’s face. 

Kaito felt his heart skip a beat, then started up again in double time. Sighing, he gave in to one of his temptations and leaned over to press a short, barely there, kiss on Hakuba’s forehead. He might as well reward himself for the trouble he went through to care for the guy. 

It’s not like anyone would find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shhhhhhh look, i finished on time ok? it just took a while to post.
> 
> will i attempt to do more of these? who knows


	2. Bonus/missing scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito was suddenly reminded that it was a school night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finishing a fic in 1hr's hard. i legit totally forgot about this scene that i wanted to put in coz i was in a rush.

He lost track of the time while watching over Hakuba. Not that there was a lot of light left in the day when he first got to Hakuba’s place.

But when he turned the window again, he’d found that it was completely dark out.

Kaito was suddenly reminded that it was a school night.

Looking back at Hakuba, he contemplated on what to do next, when he noticed a dot of light in the distant corner of the room. He remembered seeing a desk there. 

A plan formed in his mind as he got up from the bed. Soft mumble of a grumble behind signalled that Hakuba sensed his absence. It shouldn’t make him feel warm inside, but it did. 

Picking up the phone, Kaito stared at the lock screen in front of him. Knowing Hakuba, it would probably be something obscure but deeply sentimental. Kaito tried several variations of the date Hakuba rescued Watson, remembering the soft gentle but enthusiastic expression on the blond’s face as he told the story.

He got in on the third try.

He cleared his throat as he scrolled through the phone’s contacts, and tried to imagine how Hakuba would sound like when he’s sick. Kaito thought back of the way that the blond said “KID” a while back as reference. It was quiet and short, but it was something.

With that, he tapped Baaya’s contact and called her. 

It took a couple of rings before Baaya picked up the phone. Kaito assumed that she must’ve been relaxing or busy with her day off. 

He almost felt a twinge of guilt for bothering the old lady, but it was quickly smothered out by the image of Hakuba’s pained expression and his struggling breaths.

Keeping his voice low, hoarse, and deeper than Hakuba’s usual pitch, he apologized to Baaya for interrupting her day off and proceeded to ask her to bring some cold medicine to the house tomorrow. And apologized again for good measure, because Hakuba probably would. 

Baaya responded as he thought she would, with worry. Asking if he was alright, and that she’s heading over right away. Knowing Hakuba, he wouldn’t want that. So Kaito interjected her quietly, telling her that he was fine, and that it would be safer if she just comes tomorrow.

She relented easily. Probably used how stubborn Hakuba was.

The call ended quickly, Baaya not wanting him to use his voice more than he needed.

He turned back to look at Hakuba. The blond continued to sleep peacefully, blissfully unaware of everything Kaito had done for him. 

He shook his head. 

Time to go. He didn’t want to get yelled at by Aoko by showing up to school late because he couldn’t get himself to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah, i sometimes ramble about writing over on my twitter @Onnoffwrites


End file.
